Truth or Dare :D
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: This is a random thing I wanted to do after reading a few Truth or Dare Percy Jackson fics. This one has my OC, Louisa, in, and she's quite an evil thinking person when she wants to be, even for a daughter of Poseidon- yes she's Percy's twin :D Gonna do my best on this- writer's block has been on and off for ages on LOADS of stories. Anyway, please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading a lot of these Truth or Dare ones lately and I wanted a go. The first chap is a bit drabbley, but it's just getting 'the Mob' together- (the Mob being Louisa, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, Grover, Juniper and possibly Piper. I'm debating whether to include her in the Mob or not- ideas anyone?)**

**Anyway, I don't own Percy Jackson and co, but Louisa Jackson is my OC or OOC or whatever it is. **

**Please review!**

"I'm bored."

"You're always bored." Percy sighed, cleaning Riptide with a wad of soft material.

"Ya bored too?" Louisa asked, turning her head to the left to look at her brother. Percy looked up. His sister was lying on her bunk, arms behind her head.

"A bit."

"We should go 'n' find the Mob."

"Why?"

"'Cos we're both bored 'n' I want ta do somethin' taday." Percy sighed again, capping Riptide.

"Fine, but if you and Leo set up anymore pranks, I'll limit your hotdog snacks and his coffee supply." Louisa pursed her lips slightly, a cheeky gleam in her eyes.

"Ya can do that, bro."

"Yeah?" Louisa nodded, smirking. "Why not?"

"'Cos I can kick ya ass 'n' he can burn it." Percy shrugged.

"Sis, in case you don't remember, our dad is Poseidon. It'll take a lot of Leo's energy to properly burn me. And his coffee supplies are limited." Percy moved to the door, grabbing his hoody from the nearby hook. "I thought you were bored?"

Leo and Nico were playing one on one basketball. The Poseidon twins watched the game for a little while before noticing something.

Louisa jumped forward and intercepted the ball, aggravating her cousin and making Leo laugh.

"Cuz, ya cheatin'."

"Am not." Nico muttered.

"Uh-huh." Louisa said, bouncing the ball so it soared way above their heads. When she caught it, she barrelled it straight to her brother without looking. "Ya were usin' ya shadow-controllin'-mojo thing, cuz."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was _not_." Nico growled. Louisa smirked at him before turning to approaching demigods and her brother.

"Bro, was he usin' shadows?"

"Yep." Percy grinned, spinning the ball on his finger. Nico opened his mouth to protest, but someone else's voice replaced his.

"Nico, you won't win. They're bored." Annabeth pushed through the crowd and stopped at Percy's side. He was still focused on keeping the spinning ball balanced.

Louisa caught Annabeth's eye and made a pushing motion. Annabeth smiled slyly and knocked the ball.

"Wise girl!" Percy protested as the ball bounced towards his twin. Annabeth smiled sweetly. Percy stuck his tongue out childishly before looking at his sister. "Can I have the ball back?"

"No. We gotta find Grover, remember?"

"Why? What have you two planned?" Annabeth asked carefully.

"We're bored-" Percy started.

"'N' we wanted ta see what you guys were doin'."

"So… you don't have some dastardly plan up your sleeves?" The twins shook their head, laughing as Annabeth relaxed slightly. "Grover was with Juniper in the woods."

"Ooh…" Louisa and Percy hinted, falling silent at Annabeth's glare.

"You two are so flipping childish."

"It's fun." Louisa said, throwing the ball to the side at a daydreaming Leo. "Wake up, Torch." Leo mimed bouncing the ball off of Louisa's head and then grinned.

"They're sweet together." Annabeth mumbled to Percy.

"Yeah, but Lou's just getting back on her feet. She's still having nightmares." Annabeth winced slightly, but didn't say anything, looking at Louisa. Louisa was still slightly underweight, but she hid that under her baggy clothes. She hid her pain behind the cheeky grin she had fixed on two weeks ago.

"Healing takes time." Annabeth sighed, watching Leo and Louisa play fight, the ball forgotten on the ground. Nico was watching from where he stood two metres away, not sure to laugh or ask Annabeth what in his father's name was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention Tobias in the first chap. He's Percy and Annabeth's son, for those that haven't read my Surprise fic. **

**Anyway, I woke up this morning with loads of random ideas, so I'm gonna try and put them into words. **

**Special thanks to **_**moomoogirl240**_** for telling me Lou's accent is a bit hard to read. For anyone else who struggles to read it, I'm gonna try and ease up on it. **

Settled in a clearing, far from eavesdropping campers, the Mob sat in a circle, Tobias sitting on his mother's lap. He was engrossed in hitting twigs together, as if having a sword fight against himself.

"OK, anyone wanna go first?" Leo asked, pulling scrap metal from his ever present tool belt.

"Me!" Louisa insisted before her brother had the chance to reply. Percy glowered at her. Louisa stuck her tongue out cheekily before turning to Nico. "Truth or dare, cuz?" Nico inwardly groaned, cursing his luck. Louisa was tough on her Truths and even tougher on her dares.

"Truth." Nico mumbled, going for the safest bet. Louisa stuck her bottom lip out. "Hoping I'd say 'dare'?" She nodded, folding her arms sulkily. "You are such a child." The hint of a smile graced Nico's lips.

"I know that." Louisa sighed, unfolding her arms, resting her elbows on her knees and propping her head up on her fists, looking fed up. Percy elbowed her, an idea gleaming in his eyes. "Oh yeah." Louisa perked up, sitting up and grinning triumphantly at Nico.

From the ground rose drops of water, spiralling up to form a sphere the size of a softball in the centre of their circle.

"What's that?" Grover asked curiously. Tobias was staring at the water sphere gobsmacked.

"That is a watery lie detector." Louisa smirked. Nico didn't stifle his groan of defeat this time. Louisa's eyes glinted cheekily. "Right, cuz. Do ya still like Mythomagic?"

"No." The ball faded red. Louisa, if possible, looked even more triumphant.

"Liar." She teased.

"How'd I know that you two haven't made it go red?"

"'Cos we're not like that."

"And we don't know how." Percy added admittedly. "Sis, what's the forfeit?"

"Erm… hadn't thought of one. What'd ya think, Leo?" She looked at Hephaestus's son. Leo had softened the metal with his fire and hadn't noticed everyone was looking at him.

Louisa muttered something, reached over and smacked her friend upside the head.

"Ow! What am I? The piñata?"

"You will be." Louisa mumbled. Grover took pity on Leo and explained what was going on. "Any ideas?"

"Uh…mmm…" Inspiration struck Leo like one of Zeus's lightning bolts. "You have to stand on your head until someone picks you again."

"But-"

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, do not tell me you can't do a headstand." Annabeth smiled sweetly.

"Not really." Nico mumbled. The Poseidon twins grinned cheekily. "Don't say anything you two."

"Need some help?" Grover asked. Nico hesitated, sending the twins into silent fits of laughter. Nico's expression hardened, but he managed to stand on his head, thanks to the nearby boulder and the help of his shadows.

"Louisa."

"Knew that was comin'. Alright, dare."

"I dare you to say I can come out of this headstand."

"What's the forfeit, cheeky?"

"You have to stick a 'kick me' sign on Clarisse's back."

"Help you cheat or pick on Clarisse? Mmm…"

"Clarisse is training at the minute." Leo said, looking up from his work.

"So?"

"She'll have her sword."

"I can't be bothered to fight a pig, so Nico, ya can come out of that headstand." Nico grinned and dropped his knees. He sat up, his back to Louisa.

"That's made my head hurt." He complained, sitting round.

"Duh." Leo and Louisa said at the same time. They watched each other curiously for a few seconds before Louisa remembered she had a new target.

"Grover!"

"Oh gods…"

"Truth or Dare, bud?"

"Truth?" Grover said uncertainly.

"You guys are borin'. Alright, what's your favourite thing 'bout Juniper?" Juniper's cheeks tinged with green as she looked round at Grover. "And be honest, 'cos I've thought of a really cool forfeit."

"That she's really kind to everyone and everything." The sphere faded from red to green.

"Aw what? I liked that forfeit."

"Tough." Grover said, looking relieved as Juniper smiled and took his hand. "Leo." Leo looked up at his name and then remembered what was going on.

"Dare."

"You have to run around camp shouting your love for whoever you fancy." Leo's cheeks faded a light pink and Percy was sure his eyes flicked to Louisa.

"Forfeit?"

"Do it naked." Grover smirked.

"For a satyr, you can be quite evil." Percy smiled.

"I aim to please, Percy." Percy's smile broadened.

"Fine." Leo got up, tucking his work into his pocket. His cheeks went a darker shade of pink but he trekked back to camp.

Annabeth handed Tobias to Percy.

"I want to see this." She said, scrambling to her feet.

"But… I want to as well!"

"I got there first." Annabeth grinned, following Leo. Percy carefully got to his feet, still holding Tobias.

"She's mean, ain't she, kid?" Tobias babbled as his father trekked after Annabeth.

Annabeth grinned as Leo pulled his hood up and then dropped it. And then he pulled it up again. He seemed to be debating whether or not to hide his appearance.

"Hurry up, Leo." Someone hissed next to her. Annabeth jumped and looked round, nearly smacking Percy upside the head.

"Percy!" She cursed silently. Percy grinned at her, shifting Tobias. "Bought him then?"

"Why couldn't you?"

"I was running."

"Didn't miss anything though." He pointed out.

"Might have. Ooh, there he goes." Leo had his hood up and sprinted forward, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I LOVE LOUISA JACKSON!"

"Oh crap…" Of course, Louisa turned up at the right time…

**That last bit was kinda random but :D **


	3. Chapter 3

When they were all seated back in the circle, an awkward silence hung over them. Louisa and Leo still sat next to each other, but Leo was bright red and Louisa was sending death stares in Grover's direction. Grover had started to nervously examine his reed pipes. Louisa's death stares were worse than Clarisse's.

"Uh… Leo, it's your turn." Annabeth said, breaking the silence. Tobias was lying in her lap, his head on her knees and his feet on her stomach. He was happily munching on his fingers- he was teething.

"Nico." Leo said monotonously.

"Dare." Leo thought in silence for a minute.

"Put ice cubes down…the back of Katie Gardiner's T-shirt." Nico's cheeks tinged pink.

"What's the forfeit?" He asked quietly. Leo smirked, retrieving his cheeky aura. "Actually, I don't want to know." Nico sighed. "Alright." He got up and wondered off.

"I don't think he's going to do it." Percy and Louisa said together, staring after their cousin. They got up and followed him, keeping a slight distance.

"Ah!" Tobias's gurgle startled Leo.

"What was the forfeit?" Grover asked.

"He had to put it down the front of her T-shirt."

"Leo… that's pervy!" Annabeth protested. His grin was devilish, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey, Leo?" Leo looked at his satyr friend. "Sorry about earlier. I-I didn't know…"

"You just owe me big time, 'kay?" Grover nodded, smiling meekly. "Lots of coffee."

Nico stumbled back into the clearing a few seconds later. He seemed paler than usual.

"Had to shadow travel. She had dangerous weapon!"

"Would that dangerous weapon be some form of gardening tool?" Annabeth asked. Nico nodded and his friends laughed.

"Anything's a dangerous weapon in the hands of a demigod." He protested quietly, miffed.

"Agreeing." The Poseidon twins said together, reappearing in the clearing. Tobias waved his chubby hand at the sight of his father. Percy dropped down next to Annabeth and started pulling faces at his son. Louisa resumed her seat next to Leo.

"Nico, your turn."

"Annabeth."

"Truth."

"Damn it…" Nico muttered. Annabeth smiled sweetly. "Fine… uh…" Truth for Annabeth… truth for Annabeth… truth for A- no, it wasn't working. "Guys, any ideas?"

"I have a lame one." Grover offered.

"Anyone else?"

"My one's rude." Leo said, not looking up from heating and moulding scrap metal in his hands.

"I'll go with the lame one." Annabeth said.

"Thought ya might."

"Shut it, Lou. What's the truth, Grover?"

"How many kids do you want with Percy?" Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. They hadn't thought about this.

"Uh… dunno."

"A daughter of Athena don't know somethin'?"

"That's _doesn't _know something, Lou."

"Whatever." Annabeth sighed. Correcting Louisa's bad grammar was as possible as fighting Kronos blindfolded with only chopsticks for weapons.

"I don't know _because_," Here, Annabeth looked pointedly at her sister-in-law, "we haven't talked about it."

"All the talkin' ya do though, that's just weird."

"Lou, shut up."

"Make me."

"Juniper, that's your dare." Annabeth said. "Shut Lou up."

"But I didn't choose dare." Juniper mumbled.

"What were you going to choose?" Juniper shrugged. "Brilliant. New green dress if you can shut Lou up." Juniper perked up instantly.

"Just remembered I've left ma busted watch with Nyssa. Goin'." Louisa was gone. Her friends cracked up laughing.

"Think of something quick, Juniper. She'll come back, but she'll be armed."

"Oh gods… Um… anyone got any duct tape?"

"Duct tape?"

"It fixes everything."

"Here." Leo pulled duct tape out of his ever present tool belt.

"Thank-you, Leo!" Juniper practically sung. "Oh, Lou's going to get it!"

"Have we got a camera somewhere? I want Mom to see this."

"Don't know. Juniper, it's your turn."

"Oh yeah. Um… Percy."

"Damn… uh… dare?"

"Are you scared of what a wood nymph can dare, Jackson?"

"I don't know how evil wood nymphs can be when it comes to dares, _Mrs_ Jackson." Annabeth grinned at him.

"Well, you have to…"

**And cliffy. **

**Anyone got a good, but horribly evil dare for Juniper to say to Percy? I need sugar and my brain's not working without it :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to a guest reviewer who goes by the name of "hehehe". I like your second idea cos the first one is Juniper's job. Thank you very much for the ideas :D **

"I dare you to go to the Hephaestus cabin." Percy looked confused. "Ask for some handcuffs made of that metal that gods can't break out off."

"Hephaestian." Leo said.

"Yeah, that." Juniper turned back to Percy. "Tell Katie Gardiner and Travis Stoll that Leo needs some advice from them specifically for urgent work in Bunker 9. When you get there, handcuff them to a pole and run for it." Juniper paused. Percy clearly approved the idea. "And throw away the key. _And _move all tools just that _little_ bit out of their reach." Percy smirked.

"Want some help, dude?" Louisa was back, this time with her watch. Percy contemplated the idea.

"She's known to hang out with Leo in Bunker 9. It'll be more convincing that way." Annabeth said, rummaging in the baby bag to her left. Tobias was starting to complain from where he lay in her lap, chewing on his fingers. "I know, baby, I'm trying to find it."

"Need some help?" Percy asked.

"Go and do your dare. I've got it." Annabeth retrieved a ready mixed baby bottle. "Actually, warm this up for me, will you?" Percy took the bottle in his hands and frowned slightly in concentration. When he returned the bottle, it was the perfect temperature. "Thank you very much." Annabeth didn't move her grizzly son, except for gently removing his fingers from his mouth. Tobias complained, but was silenced by the bottle.

"Come on, Lou."

"Damn you, twins! Damn you to Hades!" Louisa and Percy smirked evilly, leaving Katie and Travis handcuffed to a tall, thin metal pipe.

"Have fun, guys." The twins laughed mockingly, turning tail and leaving at a jog. Travis and Katie shouted curses after them- one of Katie's was to have weeds and other various parasitic shrubberies dominating their cabin.

They re-entered the clearing ten minutes later, still grinning evilly.

"How'd it go?" Juniper asked casually.

"Oh, just the odd curses and a red Travis." Percy said evenly, plopping down next to Annabeth. Tobias waved wildly at him. "Hello to you too, little guy." Percy reached out and Tobias closed his fingers around Percy's thumb. Percy commented on Tobias's strength. "Maybe you can take down Clarisse when you're older."

"Bleugh." Tobias said in agreement. Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Annabeth, your turn." Percy smirked. Annabeth glared at him.

"Truth." She muttered. Percy looked at his friends for suggestions.

"Which twin is your favourite?" Leo asked. Annabeth hesitated. She had known Percy longer and they were married with a young child. But it wasn't fair on Louisa, who had her innocence and dignity ripped from her, to protect Annabeth and Tobias.

"I can't answer that…"

"Honestly, Annabeth. We all know it's me." Louisa smiled sweetly, a devilish gleam in her sea green eyes.


End file.
